


I'm an idiot (But I'm your idiot)

by ElleKing27



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chaewon is jealous, F/F, Fluff, Minjoo has a girlfriend, Minjoo is clueless, Minjoo is yet again a loser in my fic, just pure fluff, you'll vomit from the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleKing27/pseuds/ElleKing27
Summary: Stepping inside the room, you close the door behind you. A bad decision in hindsight, but whatever, you can't go back now. You search the room for her and find her leaning against the teacher's desk. Arms crossed and a dark look in her eyes. Oh, fuck. Yeah, never-the-fuck-mind, you ain't getting out of this shit alive. You're fucking dead, Kim Minjoo.OrWhere Minjoo just wants to go home and play games, and Chaewon is having exactly none of that.





	I'm an idiot (But I'm your idiot)

**Author's Note:**

> A short one-shot dedicated for my friend Guka uwu
> 
> Happy b-day, buddy!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for more of my fuckery @cheesyisthyname

//

"Okay! Classes are over!" The teacher's voice booms over the class. "Don't forget about the homework! It's due next week and it's going to be—"

You don't bother listening to him till the end and went out of the classroom the moment you had the chance. You have better things to do. Things like that video game you've been playing over the weekend. Ever since Sakura had introduced you to games, you've been absolutely obsessed. You can't wait to go back home. Even before the bell had rung, you were already preparing your things. That's how impatient you are right now.

Running down the hallway, you throw a quick goodbye to your friends. Yuri and Nako wouldn't mind anyway. They're probably too busy gossiping about Choi Yena anyway. You don't know what they see in that girl, but honestly, you can only see a duck in that girl. But whatever you guess. To each their own.

You were about to pass your locker and b-lined towards the school gate, but then you remember about the books in your bag and yeah, you're _not_ going to carry all of them home. Stopping in your tracks, you turn to your locker and quickly open it. Dumping your books right into it without a second thought. And just as quickly as you opened it, you close it.

Finally, you can go home.

Zig-zagging your way across the hallway, you quickly reach the main door. Only to have a familiar voice call out to you from behind. A very familiar voice. Damn it. Just a few more steps and you would've been home free. Suppressing your groan, you turn around to face her.

"And where are you going?” She asks you with a raised eyebrow.

"Princess! Hey! I—uh—I was just, um, well, I was going home...?" You nervously talk to her. It's always so hard to talk to her. At least, it is when it's like this. So many eyes on both of you. Honestly, you shouldn't really be surprised anymore. She is Miss Popular Girl Kim Chaewon after all.

"Uhuh.” She frowns at you while crossing her arms. "And why does that sound like a question?"

"Well, it's cause I—uh—I" You give up and let out a sigh. "What do you want, Chaewon?"

"Ms. Ha is looking for you.” She rolls her eyes at you. Uhhhh, is it just you or is she _way_ more pissed than she usually is? Okay, well, you suppose other people will find it normal, but you know her too well for her facade to fool you.

You wonder lightly what she would be so pissed about. But then you see her glaring at you, and uh, maybe you should be scared right now.

"Follow me," she curtly says.

"Uhhh, okay." You obediently follow her like a puppy. Yeah, you don't want her to get even more pissed off.

She takes you back along the hallways. In the middle of it, you met with Yuri and Nako again. They see you with Chaewon and shoot you a confused look. It's no wonder. After all, you don't really hang out with Chaewon at school. Heck, you doubt they even know that you're close with her. Well, whatever. You explain to them that Ms. Ha sent Chaewon to call you.

(Which, by the way, you're not really sure if that's true anymore.)

They just nod understandingly and joke about not getting killed by Ms. Ha. You laugh along with them, but you're more concerned about Chaewon killing you rather than Ms. Ha.

Tapping her feet impatiently, you immediately say goodbye to your friends.

Chaewon takes you to a classroom in the old school building. It's rarely used by the faculty and almost nobody goes there except for the art students because—wait a fucking second. Ms. Ha never called for you, did she? You fucking called it! Ms. Ha's room is in the new building and oh shit. You're going to fucking die, aren't you?

Dramatic? Hell no, you aren't being dramatic! This is Kim fucking Chaewon bringing you to an (almost) abandoned building! Do you really think you're being dramatic? You think the fuck not.

You start preparing yourself. You suppose it's been a good life. You have a wonderful girlfriend. Or well, had. It depends on how today is going to pan out really.

...You hope you get to keep having a girlfriend after this.

Anyways, it was a nice life. You were surrounded by the people you love. All in all, Kim Minjoo had a pretty rad life. Your girlfriend likes to call you a loser with no life, but you would beg to differ. Also, you're pretty sure she's just joking when she says that.

...Right?

You might need to ask her about that later. If you survive this ordeal that is.

Chaewon opens the door to an empty classroom and disappears inside of it. You swallow hard. Fuck, this is scarier than you thought it would be. You slap your face lightly. Get it together, Kim Minjoo! It's just Chaewon! What's there to be scared about? She's like way shorter than you. Plus! You're also way stronger than her! She can't possibly kill you with those small hands of her, right?

Alright! You can do it, Kim Minjoo!

Stepping inside the room, you close the door behind you. A bad decision in hindsight, but whatever, you can't go back now. You search the room for her and find her leaning against the teacher's desk. Arms crossed and a dark look in her eyes. Oh, fuck. Yeah, never-the-fuck-mind, you ain't getting out of this shit alive. You're fucking dead, Kim Minjoo.

"Come here," she commands you.

Obediently, you walk over to her. You knew you should've written a will to be prepared. How else are people going to know where your collection of skateboards are going to? Or what they're going to do with your stuff? You wonder if you could ask her to wait before killing you so you could write it down. Wait, but you don't really have anything to write it on. You already put all of your notebooks in your locker. Uhhh, guess tissue would just have to do. Writing your will on a piece of tissue paper isn't the brightest idea you've had, but hey, desperate times call for desperate measures.

She opens her mouth to say something, but you quickly hold your hand up.

"Before you kill me, can I write my will first?" You ask her seriously.

"Your what?” She looks at you incredulously.

"My will."

"Yeah, no, I heard you the first time, Loser.” She rolls her eyes. Moving her hands down to her hips. "I'm asking why you want to write your will right now, dumbass."

"Well, aren't you going to kill me or something?" You ask her confused.

"Kill—I—what the fuck, Minjoo?"

"Am I wrong?" It's your turn to look at her confused.

"Yes!” She exclaims. Rubbing her face frustratedly, she looks at you between her fingers. "I'm not going to kill you, babe."

Yeah, no one heard that wrong nor was anyone hallucinating. Kim Chaewon really did call you babe. Why? Well, she's your girlfriend. Not that anyone knows. But anyway, if you were going to die, you really would've wanted to die in her arms. But it seems like she's not going to kill you? But she looked so pissed earlier though.

"No?" You tilt your head.

"No.” She nods. " Why? Do you want to die?"

"No! Not at all!" You quickly deny before scratching the back of your head. "It's just that..."

"That?"

"Well, you looked pissed and you dragged me all the way here. What else was I supposed to think?" You defend yourself.

"Okay, fine. I'll admit that it looked...sketchy. But really, Joo? Killing you?” She raises an eyebrow at you, and you shrug in response. "Ugh, whatever. Now, I'm not in the mood anymore."

Mood? You tilt your head in wonder. What the heck is Chaewon talking about? The mood to chew you out or something? Is that it? Ugh, you're using your brain too much today. You've had enough of using it in class.

"Mood as in...?"

"Mood as in 'you did something wrong so I'm going to yell at you' kind of mood. But I'm too tired for that.” She gets up from the teacher's desk and walks over the window. Your eyes following her figure.

So, you were right about her wanting to chew you out. You sigh relieved. You suppose you should be grateful for your own dumbassery. It saved you from a patented Kim Chaewon lecture after all. However, one question answered and another one surfaces. What the hell did you do wrong? You try to think back to what you've been doing for these couple of days, and honestly, you can't think of anything that would make her mad. You only went to school and played games at home.

She leans her back on the glass window and sighs. It's only then that you realize how haggard she looks right now. You made your girlfriend this frustrated and you still have no clue about what you did wrong. You feel a small prick in your heart. You scoff at yourself. Some girlfriend you are.

Not to mention that she's been more stressed out recently because of some council work. It's nearing festival season so they have more work to do than usual. And now, you're making it worse for her.

Damn it.

Stepping closer, you reach out to her before pausing midway. Would she want to be touched by you right now? But then she takes your hand and tugs you closer. Well, that answers that you guess. Engulfing her tiny figure with your arms, you give her forehead a kiss. You hope that would make her feel a bit better. Instantly, she melts into you and her small hands grasp onto the back of your hoodie. Nuzzling into your neck and inhaling your scent.

Chaewon once said that you smelled like jasmines, but you wonder if it's true. You tried smelling yourself before but you could never smell the jasmine she speaks about. But what you do know for sure though is that Chaewon smells like mint and citrus. Like a refreshing yet warm summer day from your childhood. She makes you feel all soft and warm like that.

"I, uh, I don't know what I did wrong. But I'm sorry." You rub your hands up and down her back comfortingly. You try to make your voice as soothing as possible. "It wasn't intentional. I promise. You know how much I love you."

"I know." Her voice muffled by the fabric of your hoodie. "And I love you too."

“So, can you tell me what I did wrong? So—you know—I won't do it again?"

"No, it's nothing.” She hugs you tighter. You smile bittersweetly. Chaewon's always like that. Trying to do everything on her own. Always bottling things up until she can't handle it anymore.

"Clearly it's _not_ nothing if it makes you upset." You pull away a bit so you can look at her face. Cupping her cheeks, you softly caress them with your thumb. You gently smile at her. "Just tell me, Princess."

Her cheeks turn rosy and she mumbles something out. You didn't quite catch it so you make her repeat it. Only for her to mumble it out again.

"I can't really understand if you keep mumbling, Princess." You laugh quietly. Despite her mature appearance, Chaewon could be quite childish.

"I said," she huffs frustratedly. "you keep playing those games of yours, and you haven't been... you know what I mean."

Her face progressively gets redder with each word she says, and consequently, your smile gets bigger and bigger. She's jealous. Hehe, cute. Hehe, she's jealous of your video games. Hehe.

"What're you grinning about, Loser?” She glares hard at you. But the rosy cheeks and the fact that her hands are clutching the back of your hood really takes the edge off that glare. She just looks like an angry kitten right now. You wanna kiss her so badly.

"You're so cute," you say while grinning. She opens her mouth to complain. But before she could say anything, you kiss her. You can't help but smile into the kiss.

Your hands move up to hold her neck, and she pulls on you a bit closer. Sighing in content, you savor the moment. No matter how many times you've kissed her, it never gets old. You don't think anything about her could get old with you. Your heart always dancing happily whenever you're with her. Tingles appearing in your stomach every time you kiss her. Your chest and head feeling so light that it makes you feel like you could do anything. And you know she feels the same way too.

How do you know? Well, just watch.

Nails scratching the back of her scalp. Teeth biting her lower lip. Shivers go down her spine and she tugs you impossibly closer. A low moan escapes from her lips and you can hear her starting to breathe a little bit harder.

You pull away before it gets any more intense than that. Don't get yourself wrong. You're definitely down to take her right here and right now. But you doubt she would appreciate that. Especially when you're both still in school. You'll save that for later when you sneak into her room late at night.

(Chaewon always said that it's a bit stupid that you have to sneak around every time you visit her at her house. But you know that her parents don't like you, and you'd rather not listen to a lecture every time you visit. Besides, the 'sneaking into her room' bit is actually a fun thing to do in your opinion. It's like playing ninja or something.)

You give her one last kiss on the cheek before hugging her again. She nuzzles into your neck again. Her nose lightly grazing the skin of your neck. 

"I won't play my games as often anymore. I promise." You softly say while chuckling. She hums in response and you chuckle again. She's fully gone into her 'tiny whiny kitty' mode—as you named it. This mode is basically just her being really clingy. You love all of her sides, but this has to be one of your favorites.

And it's then when a great idea strikes you.

"Hey, mom and dad will be gone for the weekend. You wanna sleepover? We can do whatever you want, Princess. How about that?"

You felt her nod rather than see it. You laugh.

"It's decided then."

//


End file.
